


Take Me For A Ride

by ElectricRituals



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Butt Plugs, Dildos, Exhibitionism, Inappropriate use of a saddle, M/M, Masturbation, PWP, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 09:41:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29469618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElectricRituals/pseuds/ElectricRituals
Summary: Jaskier wants to play with his new toy but Geralt’s permanent state of exhaustion has different ideas.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 1
Kudos: 144





	Take Me For A Ride

**Author's Note:**

> Here, have some... whatever this is. (unedited, pure fuckin filth)

  
“I made an irresponsible purchase.” Jaskier was standing in the stable, hands on his hips, his blue eyes shining with determination.

Geralt waited a moment, summoning his patience before responding, “Am I supposed to pretend to be surprised?”

“So, you know how you won’t let me ride you while you’re riding Roach?”

Geralt took a calming breath, all the awful possibilities running through his mind, “Jaskier what did you buy?”

“It’s a toy.”

“A toy?”

“Yes.”

Geralt glared back at Jaskier, he knew the bard knew what he was asking, “What kind of toy, Jaskier?”

“A sex toy.”

Of _course,_ it was, “Jaskier.”

Jaskier began gesticulating wildly, his hands flailing dramatically, “Hear me out! It’s attached to a specially made saddle and I can ride it.”

“No, Jaskier.” Geralt had more than enough experiences with Jaskier’s wild ideas and knew he needed to shut this down.

“Well, I already bought it. All sales final.” Jaskier crossed his arms and jutted his chin out, determinedly.

 _Fuck._ Geralt closed his eyes.

“C’mon Geralt,” Jaskier whined, “just give it a look over.”

Geralt could feel a headache beginning, “And how will you conceal the phallus going in and out of your ass?”

“Surely there’s a better way you could have phrased that?”

“So, you aren’t going to conceal it? Just ride it out in the open for the Continent to see?”

Jaskier gasped, a hand on his chest as if he were scandalized, as if he didn’t constantly try to get Geralt to fuck him on the side of the road, “Of course not, Geralt. I’ve had pants tailored special and bought a new cloak.”

The fact that Jaskier had prepared this much was a sign he wouldn’t be put off the idea and Geralt sighed, “You’ve really put that much work into this? You really want it that badly?”

“Yes. I do.”

Geralt heaved a great sigh, “Fuck.”

“Oh, I know that sigh! That’s your resigned sigh! You’ve accepted it!” Jaskier nearly jumped up and down in his excitement.

“I wouldn’t call it acceptance but I know you’ll do it with or without me , I might as well make sure you’re safe.”

“I knew you cared”

Geralt rolled his eyes, “Alright let me show you everything and you can help me up.”

“No, Jaskier.”

“But you just said-”

Geralt cut Jaskier off before he could continue his argument, “Not here, Jaskier. There are too many people and we’ve never tried this before; we don’t know how it will work. We need somewhere to private to test it out and only then will I let you use it when we travel.”

Jaskier crossed his arms, his eyes narrowing in displeasure, “Fine, but we’re trying it tonight when we make camp.”

“Fine.”

Jaskier nodded, “Alright then. Luckily, I have a plug in so by tonight I should be nice and open.”

Geralt closed his eyes and released a calming breath, willing his erection down. They needed to get on the road and certainly didn’t have time to start anything.

-

Travelling that day was glorious torture, the moans and whimpers Jaskier let out as the plug moved just right inside him had Geralt aching the whole time and he was doubting he could survive Jaskier bouncing up and down on a wooden phallus while riding just one horse over.

-

By the time they had stopped for the night and decided where they would be camping, Geralt was desperate for some sort of relief but he forced himself to focus on setting up camp, ignoring the way Jaskier was impatiently bouncing around, clearly excited.

Once Geralt had finished setting up, he finally let himself focus back on Jaskier.

The bard had propped his saddle up on a log before beginning to fiddle with… well Geralt wasn’t sure that it had a name but it seemed to be what Jaskier had bought that morning.

Jaskier glanced up, noticing Geralt’s gaze on him and smirking, “Come help me get this situated while dinner’s cooking.”

Geralt glanced at the pot he had set up over the fire, stew just beginning to bubble within it.

Geralt stood slowly and walked over to join Jaskier on the log, sitting just on the other side of the saddle. He took the opportunity to study the contraption on Jaskier’s lap carefully. It looked like a saddle, was shaped like a saddle mostly although it had more buckles, and none seemed as though they would fit around the bulk of a horse.

“It attaches to the saddle, not practical to carry around an extra saddle,” Jaskier said, indicating the buckles. He fit the contraption, made of a thin but sturdy looking leather, over the saddle and began deftly buckling it all together.

“This,” he indicated a hole toward the center, “is for the toy,” he grinned salaciously.

“Alright so it’s fitted to the saddle, what else do you have to do?”

“The toy itself!” Jaskier’s grin was so bright that Geralt couldn’t help but feel fond, no matter how stupid he thought the idea.

“Okay, then,” Geralt waved a hand at Jaskier, “get the toy then.”

Geralt’s imagination certainly hadn’t prepared him for sight of the toy Jaskier pulled from the bag. It was rather substantial in size, though not as large as what Jaskier rides regularly, Geralt noted smugly. It was curved slightly and honestly was rather realistic looking. Geralt raised an eyebrow at Jaskier.

Jaskier blushed prettily, “I might have had some input. I thought something of your size might be a bit much for riding around on,” Geralt snorted, “BUT that didn’t mean I couldn’t have them model the shape after you. Your cock is my second favorite, after all.”

“Only second favorite?”

“Well, mine is first, obviously. And I feel like this one will become third.” Jaskier slid the base of the toy into the saddle, quickly fastening another buckle and locking the toy in place. “There! Now, I think it’s time to test it out, don’t you?”

Geralt eyed the phallus warily but nodded at Jaskier.

The bard wasted no time in stripping his clothes, standing before Geralt in nothing but his shirt, barely brushing the tops of his thighs. Geralt couldn’t help but reach up, settling his hands on either sides of the bards hips and pulling him forward until he was straddling Geralt’s lap.

“You sure you want to ride this toy tonight?” Geralt asked with a growl, reaching around to put pressure on the plug Jaskier was still wearing.

Jaskier moaned, resting his head in the crook of Geralt’s shoulder.

Geralt kept pulling and pressing against the plug, making Jaskier’s hips shift with his movements before finally the man sat back up, his cheeks flushed and pupils blown wide. His cock was full and throbbing between his legs and Geralt made sure to avoid touching it.

Geralt couldn’t think of a more beautiful sight. His own erection was aching but Geralt ignored it. His relief would come.

“Stop that, you brute,” Jaskier instructed, swatting at Geralt’s chest but making no move to actually stop him, “I will test this toy tonight and you can’t distract- _oh_.”

Jaskier whined loudly and squeezed Geralt’s shoulders, eyes closed and head thrown back in ecstasy as Geralt pulled the plug from him achingly slowly.

“Gotta get this out of you before you can test your toy.” Geralt pressed a gentle kiss just under Jaskier’s jaw as he finished removing the, rather substantially sized, plug.

“Will you need more stretching?” Geralt asked, reaching back around and fingering at Jaskier’s hole.

“Fuck.” The bard whispered. He stood up suddenly, his legs shaky beneath him, “None of that, you keep going and I’ll forget all about the toy.”

Geralt smirked up at Jaskier, grinding his palm into his own erection, drawing Jaskier’s attention.

“No. No, no, no.” Jaskier took another step away from Geralt, his erection bobbing as he walked, peaking out just under his shirt, looking full and painful. Geralt’s mouth watered at the sight and he couldn’t help but hate the idea of the toy even more, keeping him from getting what he wanted.

Jaskier’s gaze shifted to the toy and he moved quickly, straddling the saddle and sinking down so he could position himself over the toy. From a small pocket in the saddle, Jaskier pulled out a jar of oil and quickly slathered the toy in it.

As Jaskier finally sunk down on the toy, Geralt began unlacing his pants, eager to free his aching cock as he eyed the sight before him. Jaskier was moving slowly, his hips shifting slightly as he slid further down the toy.

Geralt gripped himself tightly, already feeling on edge just from the view.

When he bottomed out, Jaskier let out a wanton moan and wasted no time, quickly bouncing himself up and down on the toy.

Geralt watched with rapt attention as Jaskier reached down and wrapped a hand around his cock, jerking it quickly as his hip movements stuttered more and more, clearly griding the toy against his prostate. It wasn’t long before the bard threw his head back, the lines of Jaskier’s neck inviting and begging to be bitten.

He keened loudly as he came, coating his hand in spend, his movements slowing until he was sitting still on the saddle, the toy still inside of him. He looked up at Geralt, and Geralt couldn’t withhold his moan at how wrecked the bard looked.

Jaskier’s eyes zeroed in on Geralt’s cock, still hard and aching in his hand, “If you don’t mind darling, I think if you use that just right, I could get off again. What do you say?”

Geralt growled deeply, reaching out for his bard. Tonight, he would make Jaskier cry out in ecstasy until he couldn’t move, and the next day he would destroy the saddle contraption, it was an awful idea.

The phallus though, they could keep that.

**Author's Note:**

> find me on tumblr @geraltrogerericduhautebellegarde. I fill all kinds of prompts, even saddle dildos


End file.
